


How Embarrassing

by CryingIsFun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guitars, Multi, Plot Twist, Tuning guitars, playing guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingIsFun/pseuds/CryingIsFun
Summary: You tune a guitar with Akaashi.(Happy Birthday, Akaasghashi!!!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Hinted Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this may be short, but this might be one of my favorite stories ngl. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Akaashi is helping you tune a guitar. You are holding the guitar and he holds your hands ever so slightly while guiding you from time to time and then you accidentally tune the guitar wrongly, he pries your hand open gently and takes the guitar from you, smiling gently.

He looks at you with a soft smile plastered on his face you are embarrassed from earlier, but you can't help but feel reassured because of his smile. His smile showing nothing but warmness and sympathy.

But you can't help that see something behind that smile, something hidden behind that kind smile, you can't help but feel like there a different intention behind that warm and kind smile, a _bad_ intention.

You're probably just overthinking.

This is _Akaashi_ for God's sake! you really think he would do something _bad_ to you? He's probably just a little disappointed because of the guitar. He can always forgive you because that's just who he is, he is a kind, amazing and hard working person. Whatever you do he will always forgive you.

Maybe a little too kind.

But that's just one of the reasons he's amazing. He's pretty much perfect and the- oh gosh you're rambling again.

You shake your head and snap out of your daze you snap your head up to look at Akaashi,

he's smiling at you.

you smile back.

He looked down at the guitar he's holding,

The _guitar you tuned wrongly._

You cringe and feel a little embarrassed from remembering that. He rearranged his hand position on the guitar, holding the guitar on the handle.

His position was a little weird, making you feel a little bit uneasy,

but hey, you're not one to judge

He raised the guitar above his head, and crash down the guitar on you. He did the action repeatedly, profusely beating you to a pulp with the guitar.

You die.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think on the comments down below :)
> 
> Happy Birthday akaashi!!!!


End file.
